1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a coupling unit for coupling a window performing a touch screen function to a terminal body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice calls and telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
Multifunctional portable terminals can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia device. To support these functions, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions. The outward appearance of the portable terminal may be customized to express his/her personality. However, cover plates used that are typically applied for this function are subject to breakage.